


Absolute Beginners

by Quadruple Axel (Faydra)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Gen, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faydra/pseuds/Quadruple%20Axel
Summary: "La percezione dell’insolita naturalezza con cui ha interagito sino a quel momento con quel ragazzo, ex-estraneo-ora-amico, è fugace e si dissolve nel risveglio ancora prima di affiorargli completamente alla coscienza. Quel che ne resta è una pura e semplice sensazione di benessere: gli angoli della bocca si piegano leggermente all'insù."





	Absolute Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leia82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia82/gifts), [Agape (kitsuneart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneart/gifts).



> Non scrivevo più da molti anni. All’improvviso, inaspettato, è arrivato Yuri on Ice, e la mia testa si è di nuovo riempita di voci e di storie. Un minuscolo miracolo.  
> Dopo tanto tempo e un trasferimento in un altro Paese, tirare fuori quelle storie dalla mia mente e lasciarle vivere nel mondo è meno naturale e decisamente più complesso. Ci ho provato comunque. Senza Leia (Loop) e Agape - kitsuneart (Lutz), non ci sarei riuscita: per tutto quanto, la vostra Axel vi è grata.  
> Questa fanfic ha avuto una lunghissima gestazione: è nata come un breve missing moment, un concentrato di slice of life - ovvero, non succede niente - su due personaggi che non avevano avuto abbastanza tempo. Poi si è intrecciata con gli eventi del manga “Welcome to the Madness”, alcuni sorprendenti e perfetti, altri talmente calzanti da non poter essere sorvolati. Piano iniziale modificato, ma bene così.  
> Non ho meriti per il titolo, che mi è stato sussurrato all’orecchio dal Duca Bianco. La canzone non è strettamente collegata alla trama, ma è bella, e l’ho ascoltata più volte durante la stesura di questa prima parte.  
> Da quando sono espatriata, italiano.exe è stato rimosso dal mio cervello. Spero che la storia risulterà comunque leggibile ;) Ogni feedback è apprezzato! 
> 
> La prima parte si svolge durante la finale del Grand Prix di Barcellona, dopo la conclusione del programma breve. Osservando i programmi degli eventi reali degli ultimi anni, la gara maschile si disputa di sera: ho preso quindi in considerazione questo riferimento temporale per l’ambientazione delle scene.

⎼ Prima parte - Absolute Beginners ⎼

ユリオは今まで友達になるをと言われたことはなかった。

_(Yurio wa ima made tomodachi ni naru wo to iwareta koto wa nakatta.)_

_“Sino a quel momento, nessuno aveva mai chiesto a Yurio di diventare suo amico.”_

 

_Barcellona, Grand Prix Final, al termine dello Short Program_

  

Il brindisi proposto da Viktor, a cui è stato trascinato praticamente di peso, si è concluso nel migliore dei modi: versando sulla testa dell'imbecille ormai già mezzo ubriaco, all’ennesimo commento idiota, quelle tre dita di champagne che gli sono state concesse per festeggiare il proprio record. La soddisfazione è piccola (poco liquido nel bicchiere), ma lo sguardo degli altri è impagabile. Sgattaiola via mentre sono tutti impegnati a gridare e a tentare di salvare la giacca firmata.  
Evitando accuratamente la hall, Yuri Plisetsky tira su il cappuccio della felpa e rientra in hotel dall'ingresso di servizio, la cui posizione ha estorto (a calci) quella mattina a un fattorino, dopo il pedinamento subito ad opera di quelle pazze moleste delle sue fan.  
S'infila in ascensore, schiaccia il pulsante e si appoggia con la schiena alla parete, tirando fuori il cellulare. La bacheca è un tripudio di immagini della gara e del _kiss and cry_ , ma quella che attira il suo sguardo è stata scattata solo un quarto d'ora prima.  
"Waiting for Yuratchka" recita la didascalia sotto le facce euforiche di un gruppetto di Yuri's Angels con tanto di orecchie da gatto sulla testa, e sullo sfondo, che siano dannate tutte, quella è la porta della sua camera!  
Storce la bocca in una smorfia di rabbia. Non appena il suono metallico annuncia l’arrivo a destinazione, inizia a premere furiosamente e ripetutamente, alternandoli, il tasto dell’ultimo piano seguito da quello per la chiusura anticipata delle porte. L’ascensore si richiude con uno scatto e riprende la salita. Tira un sospiro di sollievo, ma torna subito imbronciato: dormire da Yakov o Lilia? Non se ne parla. Con Viktor e Katsudon? Neanche se occupassero l’ultimo rifugio antiatomico al mondo durante una guerra nucleare.  
“Ho dimenticato qual è il numero della tua stanza” digita rapidamente.  
Raggiunta la sommità dell’edificio, è evidente che Otabek non ha l’abitudine di controllare troppo spesso il telefono.  
Millequindici? Milletredici? Non ne è sicuro, scende al decimo piano e si guarda intorno. I corridoi sembrano tutti uguali, ma non sente lo starnazzare delle ragazzine e il cipiglio arrabbiato si distende lievemente. A caso, svolta al primo angolo a destra e si lascia cadere davanti alla porta sulla parete opposta: da lì ha la visuale perfetta per osservare chi arriva e nascondersi in fretta, se necessario.  
"Aspettate pure, brutte streghe" sogghigna tra sé e sé. Scrolla il capo, liberandosi del cappuccio, e distende i muscoli delle spalle, le gambe divaricate davanti a sé, piegate nella sua posizione preferita.  
Avvolto dal tepore del corridoio riscaldato, gli occhi fissi sullo smartphone, torna a scorrere le foto degli eventi della giornata, accarezzando lo schermo con il pollice e cercando qualcosa di interessante per ingannare l’attesa. Un'improvvisa stanchezza gli scivola addosso come acqua calda, lo schermo si fa sfocato, la sua presa più lenta. La testa bionda ciondola da un lato.

 

 _“Yuri.”_  
L'assopimento gli ha fatto perdere la cognizione del tempo. Quando si sveglia, Otabek è chino davanti a lui, un ginocchio a terra; sull’altro, all’altezza del petto, è posata una mano fasciata dai mezzi guanti di pelle che gli ha già visto portare in moto. Crede di aver sentito pronunciare il suo nome, ma non ne è del tutto certo: Altin se ne sta lì, immobile e in perfetto silenzio, limitandosi  a guardarlo con gli occhi scuri dal taglio orientale. Ancora intontito, sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre e se le stropiccia con le dita.  
La percezione dell’insolita naturalezza con cui ha interagito sino a quel momento con quel ragazzo, ex-estraneo-ora-amico, è fugace e si dissolve nel risveglio ancora prima di affiorargli completamente alla coscienza. Quel che ne resta è una pura e semplice sensazione di benessere: gli angoli della bocca si piegano leggermente all'insù.  
"Millequindici."  
Yuri ci impiega un attimo per rendersi conto che si riferisce alla domanda inviatagli tramite SMS. Si solleva, stiracchiandosi, e borbotta: "Le pazze si sono accampate davanti alla mia porta".  
Otabek si rialza, annuisce. Lo osserva per un attimo, dritto negli occhi, poi estrae una carta magnetica dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans neri e gliela porge.  
Inarcando le sopracciglia, Yuri la prende e se la rigira tra le dita, esaminandola come se fosse un oggetto misterioso. Quel modo di fare assertivo ma al tempo stesso misurato suscita in lui un'ammirazione profonda, è diverso da chiunque abbia mai incontrato prima. Ha tutti i lati positivi di un adulto e nemmeno uno dei difetti: sicurezza e determinazione prive della maledetta condiscendenza e dell'invadenza che gli danno regolarmente sui nervi. Tuttavia, qualche volta gli risulta un po' criptico. Lo guarda senza capire.  
"Per le emergenze” aggiunge Otabek, imperturbabile.  
Quando lo vede dirigersi verso la porta, un'altra tessera in mano, Yuri si convince di aver interpretato bene: è una copia della chiave. Seguendo le linee disegnate dai movimenti delle braccia e del torso che si intravedono sotto la giacca di pelle, si ritrova a rivivere le impressioni dei momenti in cui l'ha guardato sulla pista, durante il programma breve. La determinazione, il coraggio di qualcuno che non ha paura del rifiuto, che sa trovare il proprio cammino trasformando le difficoltà in forza, la fatica in potenza, capace di prendersi il proprio posto nel mondo senza clamore e al tempo stesso senza esitazione. Come adesso: gli ha appena dato, letteralmente, libero accesso alla sua stanza. Insieme alla certezza che _lui_ , Yuri Plisetsky, il numero uno tra gli scapestrati ed eterna fonte di grattacapi per tutti, non ne abuserà per nessun motivo al mondo.  
“Non posso mica entrare nella tua camera così, se non ci sei, senza avvisare!” si sente comunque in dovere di protestare.  
L'altro non tentenna minimamente, né prova a ritrattare; replica, continuando a dargli le spalle:  
“Puoi mandarmi un SMS.”  
Soffia come un gattino arrabbiato, ma in realtà Yuri è semplicemente _contento_ . Questo ragazzo che gli suscita come nessun altro sentimenti di ispirazione e di rivalità, nonché l'essere umano meno fastidioso che abbia mai conosciuto (dopo il nonno), vuole _davvero_ essere amico suo. E sia.  
“Sei sicuro di sapere come si risponde?” sogghigna allora, sventolando il proprio smartphone. "Qui non c'è niente!"  
Armeggiando con la serratura, Otabek si volta appena lanciandogli uno sguardo oltre la propria spalla, un lampo divertito negli occhi scuri. Apre e gli fa cenno con la testa.  
"Entri o no?"

La camera è piuttosto ordinata: non c'è traccia di vestiti sparpagliati in giro (come nella sua), una valigia rigida è sistemata sulla scrivania, chiusa, con accanto una borsa sportiva. Ormai a suo agio, Yuri si guarda intorno senza vergogna e punta dritto al letto, dove si lascia cadere di schiena a braccia aperte, le gambe penzoloni. Poi si solleva e si mette seduto, dondolando piano. Dietro di lui, percepisce il mondo esterno tramite le grandi finestre che danno sul mare, una tavola scura punteggiata dalle luci colorate delle imbarcazioni in lontananza.  
Otabek posa il cellulare sul davanzale basso e lo collega al caricabatteria, scorre rapidamente i messaggi. La cover è nera, essenziale, piuttosto anonima. Yuri ha appena finito di storcere il naso quando il ragazzo torna ad alzare gli occhi su di lui.  
"Sei stanco? Vuoi dormire?"  
Scuote la testa.  
"Tu?"  
Lo segue con lo sguardo mentre si toglie la giacca di pelle, sistemandola su una stampella e riponendola con cura nell'armadio di fronte al letto.  
"No. Ma ho bisogno di una doccia", con un cenno della mano indica la stanza. "Fa' come se fosse tua...", poi si dirige verso il bagno.  
"Non ti piacerebbe", replica immediatamente Yuri, buttandosi di nuovo supino sul letto.  
Un'altra occhiata da sopra la spalla e Otabek sparisce dietro la porta di legno scuro.  
Rotolando di pancia sulle coperte, Yuri allarga le braccia e si appoggia su una guancia, i piedi che fanno su e giù. Resta immobile per qualche istante, rilassando il corpo ancora intorpidito e poi si solleva sui gomiti, osservando meglio l'ambiente circostante. A parte l'orsacchiotto, accomodato all'angolo tra il bracciolo e lo schienale, il divano è intonso, come se non fosse stato neppure sfiorato; così pure il tavolino su cui giace abbandonato il telecomando della TV, nella stessa identica posizione in cui l'ha trovato anche lui insieme al messaggio di benvenuto dell'hotel. Nessun computer in vista, né un tablet, neppure un ebook reader. Che diavolo fa questo tizio quando non pattina?!  
Sono da poco passate le 23.00, lo informa il display. La differenza di fuso orario con la Russia è di tre ore, il nonno starà dormendo da un pezzo. L'ha sentito troppo brevemente dopo la gara, solo il tempo di prendersi i complimenti e le promesse di montagne di _pirozhki_ prima di essere trascinato via nel turbine di congratulazioni, festeggiamenti e interviste. In quei momenti, per fortuna non è fuori di sé come Katsudon, che nella foga lancia le dichiarazioni più imbarazzanti e improbabili, ma neppure ha la nonchalance di Viktor. Parlando del diavolo, sotto il titolo a caratteri cubitali "COMMENTO A CALDO DI VIKTOR NIKIFOROV AI RISULTATI DELLO SP" compare il sorriso dell'ebete, il video parte automaticamente: "Una prova splendida, Yuri Plisetsky ha una tempra d’acciaio ammantata di eleganza che..."  
Sbuffando, tenta di bloccare il filmato per non sentire le parole _prima ballerina_ o _Russian fairy_ o le altre tipiche amenità del cazzo che Viktor sa magistralmente rifilare alla stampa dall'alto della sua pluripremiata imbecillità. Irritato, scaglia via lo smartphone, ma sussulta vedendolo rimbalzare un paio di volte: sta vibrando. Si precipita a recuperarlo; leggendo il nome sullo schermo se ne pente all’istante e fa per gettarlo di nuovo, poi ha un lampo di genio e risponde:  
“Che vuoi?! Sto dormendo, lasciami in pace!”  
“Yuri! Che?! Sei già a letto?! Gli allenamenti sono domani alle dieci, non fare tardi!” replica la voce di Yakov, se possibile ancora più assillante attraverso il telefono.  
Otabek sceglie proprio quel momento per uscire dal bagno, i vestiti puliti, lasciandosi alle spalle una nuvola di vapore. Yuri si porta un dito alle labbra, facendogli segno di restare in silenzio.  
“Va bene, va bene, ho capito! Domani alle dieci! Vai a dormire anche tu invece di correre dietro alla mummia, vecchio! I nonnetti come voi a quest'ora sono nel mondo dei sogni! Buonanotte!” e riaggancia, aggiungendo poi con aria soddisfatta: “Sistemato!”  
“Era per gli allenamenti?”  
Annuisce e torna a sedersi, allungandosi per appoggiare lo smartphone sul davanzale, accanto all'altro. Anche Otabek si siede, un asciugamano bianco sulle spalle e i capelli ancora umidi.  
"Quel vecchio deve darmi un po' di tregua... Sai che mi ha presentato un bicchiere con tre dita di champagne, per festeggiare?! Tre dita! Tra l'altro le ho anche sprecate..." borbotta, senza rialzarsi.  
"Un brindisi davvero misero..." commenta Otabek, soltanto un angolo della bocca si piega lievemente in un mezzo sorriso.  
Yuri si sistema di fianco, puntellandosi col gomito sul materasso, e lo guarda con l'espressione più seria del suo repertorio, quella delle situazioni di vitale importanza.  
"Otabek..."  
"Mh?"  
"La cover del tuo cellulare fa schifo."  
Nessuna reazione: il ragazzo lo fissa dritto in faccia, impassibile. Al che, Yuri gli prende il telefono e inizia a studiarlo: le scritte sono in cirillico ma la lingua è incomprensibile.  
"Cosa?! Non hai neanche una password?! E se qualcuno lo trova e guarda gli affari tuoi?"  
Inarcando un sopracciglio, l’altro replica dopo qualche secondo:  
"...poco probabile."  
Yuri gli lancia un'occhiata di disapprovazione, scocciato da quel disinteresse per la faccenda, poi recupera anche il proprio smartphone.  
"Ho capito, devo pensarci io. D'accordo..."  
Si sistema a pancia sotto e nel giro di pochi secondi una serie di cover dai colori sgargianti fa la sua apparizione sullo schermo.  
"Ooh, guarda questa! Un leopardo! Ah, ma a te piacciono gli orsi, forse questo? No, mi sembra più un panda... E questo? Nah, è rosa... Ahahah, queste sono bellissime! Dai, vieni a vedere!" e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi. Otabek allora si sporge per sbirciare.     
Sogghignante e fiero della propria scoperta, Yuri gli mostra degli orsetti dal muso arrabbiato con tanto di motosega o armi varie e la scritta 'Don't touch my phone' che campeggia sul retro. Il silenzio dell'amico è eloquente, quindi gli fa una smorfia: "Certo che non ti va bene niente, eh! Oooh, guarda che belli questi con la tigre siberiana e il leopardo delle nevi!"  
Quando Otabek si china, sdraiandosi sul letto accanto a lui, e avvicina il capo per guardare meglio, sfiorandolo impercettibilmente con la spalla, Yuri non lo calcia via. E decide di non calciarlo via neppure quando, tra tutte le cover fighissime e appariscenti che gli ha mostrato, quel musone ne sceglie una nera e sobria (anzi, smorta), con qualche linea di colore praticamente invisibile a occhio nudo.  
"Arriva domani, consegna per Otabek Altin alla reception entro le 21.”  
“...”  
“Sappi che questa è provvisoria: quando torno a San Pietroburgo, te ne ordino una personalizzata al negozio dove ho fatto fare la mia e te la spedisco ad Almaty! Quando è il tuo compleanno?"  
“Il 31 ottobre, ma…” comincia Otabek.  
“È già passato… Non importa, sarà un regalo in ritardo! A proposito, il mio è il primo marzo.”  
Senza sapere perché, Yuri sorride. E blocca la protesta sul nascere: "Fai conto che sia il mio modo di dirti grazie per avermi ospitato stasera."  
Incrociando gli occhi scuri di Otabek, Yuri Plisetsky sa di aver vinto.  
  
  
"Che cosa fai quando non pattini?" si decide infine a chiedere, sfilandosi le scarpe con i piedi e mettendosi a sedere a gambe incrociate.  
Anche Otabek si rialza, appoggia l’asciugamano sulla spalliera della sedia davanti alla scrivania. Prima delle sue risposte c'è sempre un secondo di troppo, come se attingere alla sua mente fosse un processo laborioso e ogni cosa richiedesse una riflessione particolare. Yuri sta ormai iniziando a considerare quel modo di parlare più familiare che strano.  
"Mi piace la musica. Quando ho tempo, vado ad ascoltare dei gruppi dal vivo. E mi piace mixare. Qualche volta faccio il DJ. Sempre quando ho tempo."  
Sgrana gli occhi, fissandolo. Dice sul serio? Davvero fa queste cose così _fighe_?  
In qualche modo, la sua ammirazione deve trasparire chiaramente perché un mutamento, sottile, quasi trascurabile, sul volto di Otabek lo fa apparire...cosa? Compiaciuto? Non esattamente, ma non riesce a trovare la parola adatta. Se non fosse troppo occupato ad essere sorpreso per l’inattesa reazione, forse si sentirebbe in imbarazzo; invece, anche quell'istante scivola via con naturalezza mentre con lo sguardo segue il ragazzo che raggiunge la valigia posata sulla scrivania. Lo vede tirarne fuori una borsa (che noioso, sempre nera…), o meglio, una custodia, e aprirla con i gesti sicuri dell’abitudine.  
Pur non essendo esperto di tecnologia musicale, Yuri sa riconoscere un dispositivo costoso quando ne vede uno. Otabek lo maneggia con estrema cura: glielo porge delicatamente, dopodiché tira fuori dalla stessa borsa le cuffie più grandi che Yuri abbia mai visto. Gliele sistema sulla testa con precisione millimetrica e le sue orecchie sono totalmente coperte, al punto che gli sembra di essere intrappolato nel silenzio più completo. Dopo averle collegate al lettore, Otabek gli si siede accanto e gli mostra come utilizzarlo.  
"Questo è per accendere e spegnere, sul display vedrai il titolo del brano che stai ascoltando, autore, data di uscita eccetera. Qui c'è il volume, puoi regolarlo ma dovrebbe essere ottimizzato per le cuffie che porti. Lo schermo è touch, questi pulsanti..."  
La frase più lunga che Otabek abbia pronunciato sino a quel momento non soltanto gli arriva  attenuata alle orecchie schiacciate sotto quegli affari enormi, ma ne capisce sì e no la metà: superata la questione del volume, i bassi e le altre cose misteriose che nomina non gli dicono granché e non riesce neppure a tenerle a mente.  
Quando comincia la musica, dischiude le labbra e trattiene il respiro. E' l’arrangiamento di Beethoven scelto per il Free Program di Otabek, che riconosce immediatamente perché ha guardato i video delle sue gare precedenti soltanto la sera prima (chi diavolo lo conosceva fino all’altro ieri?!), ma sentirlo in quel modo è un'esperienza incredibile. Abituato ai suoi auricolari, che pure sono di marca, ovviamente, non ha mai sperimentato prima quell'isolamento acustico totale né una tale purezza di suono - non saprebbe definirla altrimenti: riesce a distinguere tutti gli strumenti e le loro evoluzioni, anche se non sa identificarne nemmeno uno.  
Per tutta la durata del pezzo, Yuri rimane completamente immobile; poi, si volta verso l'amico e gli restituisce il lettore con una nuova pretesa:    
"Fammi sentire qualcosa di bello. Qualcosa di forte. Le cose che mixi tu."  
Otabek si presta volentieri. Quando parla di musica, il suo sguardo si ammorbidisce appena e diventa addirittura un pelo più loquace. Non troppo.  
Yuri si rimette supino, mentre l'altro si sistema accanto a lui, su un fianco, una mano a sostenere il capo e l'altra sul lettore, a selezionare le tracce. Salta da una playlist all'altra, da un genere all'altro, aggiungendo ogni tanto qualche informazione sul brano o sugli artisti, ma perlopiù se ne sta in silenzio. Perso in una spirale infinita di suoni, voci e ritmi sconosciuti, Yuri si lascia guidare attraverso quel cammino senza protestare. Il suo corpo allenato alla danza risponde d’istinto a quegli stimoli con movimenti che marcano i momenti più intensi o più piacevoli. In breve, gli sembra che le scelte di Otabek si facciano sempre più precise e mirate, che riesca a intuire più facilmente ciò che gli piace e che non esiti a perseguirlo con decisione.  
Non sa quanto tempo trascorrano in quel modo, ma alla fine Yuri è ancora più euforico e sveglio di prima. Si tira giù le cuffie sulle spalle e scrolla un po’ la testa, passandosi le dita tra i capelli scosta all’indietro la ciocca più corta che gli ricade sempre sul viso.  
“Sei un tipo pieno di sorprese, Otabek Altin. E pensare che quando ti ho visto l’altro giorno credevo che fossi uno stronzo e un coglione, tale e quale a JJ.”  
Un suono gutturale, a metà tra un ringhio e un colpo di tosse, viene fuori dalla gola del ragazzo, che si copre la bocca con una mano mentre il petto sussulta più volte. Il tutto non dura più di qualche secondo. Quando si rende conto che sta trattenendo una risata, Yuri lo fissa con una smorfia, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
“Inquietante...”  
Otabek serra le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo, ma non funziona: e scoppiano a ridere, insieme. Yuri non si interroga davvero su cosa stia accadendo, però sente di aver preso, ancora una volta e inconsapevolmente, una scorciatoia inaspettata. Qualunque sia la strada che stanno percorrendo, non servono stupide spiegazioni né chiacchiere inutili: è come se le sue difese, accuratamente costruite nel tempo, siano state rimosse mentre era distratto, e si ritrova, sorprendentemente, a non sentirne la necessità.  
“Queste cuffie sono troppo fighe. Meritano una foto.”  
Così dicendo, se le risistema sulla testa e comincia a provare qualche inquadratura. Una volta trovate l’angolazione e la luce giusta, il terzo dito si solleva fieramente e dopo alcuni tentativi Yuri è soddisfatto. Aggiunge la didascalia ' _Sorry, I’m not listening_ ' ma chiude l'applicazione senza pubblicare: Yakov è sempre in agguato.  
“Meglio se la posto domani…", poi alza lo sguardo: "Ah, ora che ci penso! Sai che anche lo sfondo del tuo cellulare fa schifo? Ha a che fare con qualcuno dei tuoi gruppi, vero? Guarda che è brutto comunque...”  
Scivolato silenziosamente sul pavimento durante le prove del selfie, un gomito sul materasso e il fianco contro il bordo del letto, Otabek lo osserva dal basso con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
"...e tu sai già cosa fare a riguardo?"  
Yuri lo sa. Si solleva sulle ginocchia, afferra l’altro smartphone in carica sul davanzale, lo stacca e attiva la macchina fotografica. Poi si sdraia nuovamente di pancia, sporgendo la testa verso il lato a cui è appoggiato l’amico, ancora a terra. Un braccio allungato davanti a sé cercando la visuale perfetta, con l’altro circonda le spalle di Otabek. Colto di sorpresa, il ragazzo si volta verso di lui.  
Sfoderando il suo sorriso più scaltro, Yuri fissa un punto e inizia a scattare a raffica.  
"Devi guardare in camera, sai?"  
Otabek si limita a commentare con un: "Pfff..." prima di decidersi a girare il viso verso l'obiettivo.  
Per accedere alla galleria serve una password, che Otabek inserisce prontamente. Yuri fa scorrere le foto avanti e indietro alla ricerca della migliore: nelle prime, l’amico è praticamente di profilo, ma in quelle frontali ha un cipiglio truce... Si sofferma su uno scatto di transizione, assolutamente casuale, ma forse il migliore: di tre quarti, gli occhi neri guardano dalla parte giusta, un angolo della bocca è persino lievemente piegato in quello che, con un po' di fantasia, potrebbe sembrare l'accenno di un sorriso. Annuisce, invia l'immagine al proprio numero (registrato come Yuri Plisetsky, ne approfitta per modificarlo in Ice Tiger of Russia) e la imposta come sfondo. La fissa un po', poi torna a sfogliare la galleria per essere sicuro della scelta fatta. Inavvertitamente, supera i loro selfie e si ritrova a guardare un gruppo di sconosciuti, alcuni molto somiglianti a Otabek, altri dai tratti tipicamente russi, altri ancora che potrebbero appartenere a diverse etnie dell’Asia Centrale. Non riconosce neppure il luogo: sembra un locale, le luci sono soffuse e l’inquadratura ha un taglio diagonale che contribuisce a rendere l’atmosfera particolarmente esotica.  
Solleva il capo con aria colpevole: per quanto abbia già mosso diversi passi nello spazio personale di Otabek, non ha intenzione di ficcanasare senza ritegno. Ma lui non fa una piega.  
"Puoi guardarle, se vuoi. E' Almaty, la sera prima di partire per Barcellona", e prosegue, indicando le persone: "Questi sono i miei cugini, e loro sono amici d'infanzia. Con quei due invece andavo a scuola prima di trasferirmi negli Stati Uniti..."  
Otabek fa scivolare il dito sullo schermo, continuando ad andare indietro. Non ci sono le migliaia di immagini che infestano il cellulare di Yuri, ma non sono neppure poche. Lui compare raramente, quasi sempre in foto scattate da altri. Yuri ne riconosce una, probabilmente intravista on line, dove è in piedi su una scala mobile trascinandosi dietro il trolley e non è chiaro se stia per sorridere o insultare il fotografo. Ce ne sono di più vecchie, dei tempi degli Stati Uniti e del Canada, e molti paesaggi. Le foto di Almaty sono particolarmente belle: Yuri non le definirebbe esattamente artistiche, ma sprigionano un calore inaspettato, una passione che a prima vista non traspare dall'atteggiamento pacato di Otabek. Ed è su quelle che lui si lascia andare, parlandogli in tono sommesso dei luoghi e delle persone: amici fanatici dei motori che spesso improvvisano gare notturne; ristoranti e chioschi aperti fino a tardi che servono piatti deliziosi dagli aromi inebrianti, contaminazioni delle culture più disparate, dalla Russia alla Mongolia, passando per la Turchia e l'Uzbekistan; il profumo del narghilè, che non ha l'odore pregnante del tabacco delle sigarette ma è dolce, sa di vaniglia e biscotti; i gruppi incredibili di musica _indie_ che si possono scoprire girando nei locali; e poi la luce calda, avvolgente, e il colore del cielo, che non è uguale a quello di nessun'altra città al mondo... È un racconto più appassionato che eloquente, ma Yuri ne è talmente affascinato che si perde tra le parole e le immagini, un'espressione rapita sul volto che Otabek non può fare a meno di notare. Una pausa di silenzio, poi aggiunge: "Se ti va, puoi venire a trovarmi, un giorno. Ho una stanza libera..."  
Yuri è spiazzato da tanta schiettezza e all'improvviso un po' imbarazzato dalla trasparenza delle proprie emozioni. Sente il sangue affluirgli alle orecchie, gli zigomi si colorano appena. Ormai ha intuito che Otabek è fatto così: un'apparenza calma e silenziosa che cela riservatezza, ma anche una vena volitiva capace di slanci inaspettati. Come una fuga in moto, o un invito in Kazakistan. Tace ancora, malgrado tutto, l'istinto di scappare, ma la domanda gli sfugge di nuovo dalle labbra, sottovoce:  
"Perché io?"  
Un'altra pausa. Otabek non sembra né offeso né stupito: cerca il suo sguardo, e a Yuri pare quasi di vedere la risposta prendere forma lentamente nella sua testa ancora prima che la pronunci.  
"Me lo hai già chiesto l'altro giorno" osserva, in tono neutro. Quindi prosegue: "Credo davvero che abbiamo molte cose in comune. Molte più di quante non ne abbiamo con quelli che frequentiamo abitualmente, voglio dire. Non che non siano importanti anche loro. Ma..."  
Yuri solleva una mano per interromperlo, non ha bisogno di sentire la conclusione di quella frase: circondati da persone che, nonostante l'affetto e la comprensione, non possono _sentirli_ fino in fondo, né raggiungere quell'angolo più nascosto e protetto in cui è soffocata la fragilità, entrambi hanno proseguito imperterriti il loro cammino, da soli. Poi, un giorno, in un accenno a un vecchio campo estivo e in una stretta di mano, è passato in silenzio il riconoscimento di un sentimento condiviso che ha plasmato e definito, pure se in maniera diversa, le loro vite. Una compenetrazione profonda, senza parole, mai sperimentata prima.  
"Mi piacerebbe molto" replica, con rinnovata sicurezza. "Se tu verrai a trovarmi a San Pietroburgo, in cambio."  
Impercettibilmente, Otabek annuisce, l'ombra di un sorriso gli sfiora gli occhi e gli angoli della bocca.  
  
  
“Sto morendo di fame” annuncia Yuri. “Non voglio andare al ristorante dell’hotel, ci sono sicuramente Yakov e la mummia, e chissà quanti altri idioti.”  
Otabek getta un’occhiata al telefono fisso sul comodino: “Non ho niente da mangiare qui. Chiamo il servizio in camera, oppure vuoi uscire?”  
Ma Yuri ha già avuto un’idea e sogghigna appena mentre si accinge ad infrangere, con estrema soddisfazione, il codice di comportamento del bravo atleta.  
_Fanculo, faccio come mi pare._  
“Posso dare per scontato che ti piaccia la pizza, vero?” chiede, digitando rapidamente sullo schermo dello smartphone. Dopo aver sfogliato il menù virtuale, inizia a proporre una serie di combinazioni improbabili e nutrizionalmente oscene che farebbe rabbrividire Lilia e il regime alimentare da lei studiato alla perfezione per il suo fabbisogno energetico. Otabek non si scandalizza, suggerisce anzi qualche variazione e persino qualche ingrediente che lui non ha mai assaggiato prima.  
Mentre aspettano, Yuri scende dal letto e gli si siede accanto. Insieme, l’attesa è sorprendentemente breve: chiacchierano un po’ delle città visitate durante quel Gran Prix, di Barcellona, dei progetti per i prossimi giorni. Quando il discorso si sposta sul Free Program, l’atmosfera cambia repentinamente. Dopo _Onsen on Ice_ e con le prime esperienze nella categoria senior, la competitività di Yuri è cresciuta furiosamente, travolgendo ogni cosa al punto di spingerlo a rinunciare a se stesso pur di raggiungere l’obiettivo agognato. Il ricordo del sudore, della fatica con cui ha domato il proprio corpo, plasmandolo sino all’estremo limite per aderire perfettamente ai canoni stabiliti e vincere la battaglia contro il tempo, è impresso nella sua pelle. D’un tratto, la leggerezza lascia il posto all’emozione intensa e primitiva che emerge dalle profondità del suo essere e lo scortica dall’interno ogni volta che si trova a misurarsi con gli altri.  
Il mutamento non sfugge a Otabek, che ha una rara capacità di comprensione immune alle distrazioni contingenti. Resta immobile, in attesa che i loro sguardi si incrocino: fierezza e  determinazione trapelano dalla postura e dall’espressione di entrambi, carichi di quella sana rivalità che infiamma gli animi soltanto se l’avversario da battere è degno di ammirazione e di rispetto. Inaspettatamente, è lui a parlare per primo.  
“Sono indietro di pochi punti. Intendo colmare il distacco e prendermi quella medaglia, Yuri.”  
“Non permetterò a nessuno, neppure a _te_ , di portarmi via la vittoria”, replica lui, gli occhi verdi che brillano, assaporando l’eccitazione della sfida.  
L’istante di silenzio che segue è interrotto dal fattorino della pizzeria, che bussa pigramente per consegnare il risultato della bravata alimentare: due enormi scatole di cartone, accompagnate da altre vaschette d’alluminio piene di prelibatezze annoverabili a buon diritto nella gamma del cibo spazzatura. Se quella fosse la sua stanza, Yuri spargerebbe tutto in giro a caso tra letto e dintorni. Invece, si dirige verso il tavolino. Sistemando i contenitori, si rende conto di aver dimenticato di ordinare da bere, ma proprio mentre sta aprendo la bocca per imprecare Otabek lo raggiunge, portando diverse lattine provenienti dal minibar. C’è anche della _birra_ .    
Senza indugiare, Yuri apre tutte le confezioni e un odore di bruciaticcio misto a frittura di dubbio gusto si diffonde nell’aria. Si scambiano un’occhiata.  
“Il primo che trova qualcosa di commestibile vince?” propone Otabek, scrutando le pietanze con l’espressione impassibile di sempre.  
“La pizza non vale” ribatte immediatamente Yuri, sogghignando.  
Le patatine, le crocchette e il pane all’aglio trovano molto rapidamente la via della pattumiera tra una risata e una smorfia di disgusto. Yuri tenta di accaparrarsi la vittoria sostenendo le ali di pollo, ma Otabek si oppone fermamente e alla fine la spunta con le focaccine al forno, benché il loro ripieno non sia identificabile con sicurezza.  
Invece, la pizza è più buona del previsto. Mentre ne agguanta un trancio, Yuri sfiora inavvertitamente le lattine col dorso della mano. Riguardo agli alcolici, ha dei sentimenti contrastanti: da un lato, assaggiare quella birra gli sembra incredibilmente trasgressivo, un’esperienza imperdibile; dall’altro, lo spettacolo offerto dagli appassionati della bottiglia, a cominciare da Viktor e Katsudon, è così degradante che preferirebbe non toccare neppure un goccio d’alcol per tutta la vita piuttosto che ridursi in quelle condizioni. Persino Lilia e Yakov, quando alzano il gomito, diventano assurdamente chiassosi e imbarazzanti.  
"Tu bevi?" si ritrova a chiedere prima di rendersene conto, ancora masticando.  
Otabek mette giù la fetta che stava per addentare e si gira a guardarlo in viso.  
"Un po’...non troppo."  
Yuri lancia un’occhiata alle bibite con aria interrogativa. Seguendo il suo sguardo, l’altro aggiunge: "Un brindisi importante è rimasto in sospeso, stasera. O sbaglio?"  
Dischiude le labbra, ma non ne escono né parole né suoni, così si limita a richiuderle senza rispondere. Otabek prende una birra, la apre con un gesto deciso e gliela porge. In sordina, Yuri percepisce lo strappo della linguetta metallica mentre si ritrova a fissare la grana della pelle sul dorso della mano scura per nessun motivo in particolare. Evitando per un pelo il disastro, recupera almeno parzialmente il controllo del proprio corpo e afferra la lattina, alzando gli occhi. Quando incrocia quelli di Otabek, pure se la piega della sua bocca resta immobile, in un modo strano e inspiegabile _sente_ che l’amico gli sta rivolgendo un sorriso, che quella piccola celebrazione è solo e soltanto per lui, proposta con nient’altro che puro, altruistico piacere di festeggiare il suo risultato. Quasi a confermare la sua intuizione, il ragazzo apre una birra anche per sé, tocca la lattina di Yuri con la propria e le labbra si incurvano appena.  
“A Yuri Plisetsky e al suo nuovo record del mondo.”  
Con il cuore in gola e le orecchie in fiamme, Yuri pensa che forse la sbronza comincia già dal brindisi, se ti viene dedicato. Al primo sorso, il sapore del liquido ambrato risulta più amaro e denso rispetto alle bevande che conosce, però decide che gli piace e sogghigna, soddisfatto. Infrangere le regole insieme a Otabek è davvero tutta un’altra storia: molto, molto più esaltante che farlo da solo. Con lui, non è relegato nel fottuto limbo del _quando sarai più grande_ , dove non si viene mai presi sul serio ma non mancano le pretese di comportamenti adulti e maturi a comando. Gli anni che intercorrono tra loro non hanno peso.  
“Ricordati di mangiare. E prova ad alzarti in piedi prima di pensare che non ti stia facendo nessun effetto.”  
“Ricevuto.”  
“...se ti ubriachi e ti presenti agli allenamenti coi postumi della sbronza, il signor Feltsman vorrà la mia testa.”  
“Scommetto che il vecchio e la mummia hanno abbastanza conoscenze da farti espellere per sempre dal mondo del pattinaggio. Ma visto che si tratta di te e che dobbiamo fare il culo a un po’ di gente dopodomani, per questa volta starò attento.”  
“...estremamente magnanimo, Yuri.”  
Per questa volta, Yuri sta attento sul serio. Si riempie lo stomaco e non beve troppo, fermandosi non appena comincia a sentirsi un po’ accaldato. La testa è leggera e l’umore particolarmente allegro, così si alza per mettere alla prova la propria resistenza. Otabek segue i suoi movimenti con sguardo vigile. Dopo un paio di trottole dall'uscita incerta, Yuri cade rovinosamente sul letto tra le risate di entrambi, ma non sembrano esserci altri effetti collaterali. Rotola ancora un po’, e la stanchezza di poche ore prima si ripresenta con più insistenza. Sbadiglia senza coprirsi la bocca, allungandosi e stiracchiandosi come un gatto. Tutto sommato, è una stanchezza gradevole, che attenua le emozioni di quella lunga serata. Chiude gli occhi, sentendosi piacevolmente privo di turbamenti o inibizioni, le sensazioni e i ricordi si mescolano nel groviglio incoerente del sonno.  
Otabek si tira su, con movimenti rapidi ed efficaci sparecchia e ripulisce il tavolino, quindi si avvicina al letto, posando lo sguardo sul viso incorniciato dai capelli chiari, su cui è dipinta un’espressione serena estremamente insolita. Non aveva considerato, chiedendogli di diventare amici, che si sarebbe instaurata da subito una simile familiarità, né che Yuri non avrebbe ringhiato ma che lo avrebbe accolto incondizionatamente, lanciandosi in quella nuova avventura con la voracità che lo caratterizza più sul ghiaccio che nel privato. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, mormora:  
“Yuri...stai dormendo?”  
“Mmh...andiamo...shopping...domani...?” mugugna il ragazzo con voce impastata, prima di voltarsi dall'altra parte.  
Inarcando le sopracciglia, Otabek sfila lentamente un lembo della trapunta da sotto il corpo rannicchiato dell’amico e lo copre con delicatezza.  
“Sì, va bene.”  
“Mmmmh…shhhh...” biascica allora Yuri, infastidito. Poi aggiunge, lieve: “...’notte, Beka...”, congedandolo con un gesto della mano.  
Per un attimo, Otabek resta a guardarlo coprendosi la bocca con le dita, l’angolo destro si piega in un mezzo sorriso. Sa bene che ci saranno ancora svariati ostacoli e migliaia di sentieri da esplorare, di cui alcuni decisamente scivolosi, prima di consolidare definitivamente quel rapporto. Tuttavia, per quanto scompiglio Yuri Plisetsky finirà per portare nella sua vita, non avrebbe potuto sperare in un inizio migliore. Scuotendo il capo, tra divertimento e rassegnazione, recupera dall'armadio un cuscino e una coperta. L’orso di peluche, sovrano incontrastato del divano, si ritrova all'improvviso relegato sul bracciolo a vegliare sul suo proprietario, che si stende di schiena e allunga le gambe, lasciando scivolare via tutta la tensione dell’intensa giornata.  
“Buonanotte, Yuri” sussurra, un secondo prima di spegnere la luce.  
La tigre, profondamente addormentata, replica soltanto con un respiro appena più pesante degli altri.


End file.
